Teachers & HW R Evil But R Pupils & Floppies?
by celtic dawn star
Summary: School + teachers + Evil around every corner = Hell
1. How it can to be

Teachers &Homework R Evil But R Pupils & Floppies?  
  
Writer: I'm back with another story! Yay for me, but is it yay for you? Who knows!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok people you know the drill! I don't own the story but I do own all the people in it! ^_^ Enjoy!  
  
Chappie 1 ~ How It Came To Be  
  
Many years ago, the Examination Board of Scottish Schools forged the answer papers of great results for every Standard Grade and Higher exam no matter what the subject it was!  
  
They sent a copy of these answer papers to every head of the dept in every school in Scotland and Oldmachar Academy is no exception! (Oldmachar is a school in Aberdeen by the way.)  
  
Now 6 were given to the head of the Music, Fashion, PE, HE, Art and Drama, department, who were the most creative and dramatic of them all.  
  
9 more were given to the head of the Accounts, Business Management, Administration, Craft & design, Graphic Communications, Technological Studies, Hospitality, English and History. They worked hard in their classrooms of machines and computers.  
  
12 were then given to the heads of SE, RME, Maths, Geography, Science, Biology, Physics, Chemistry, French, German, Spanish and Italian. They desired power of numbers, knowledge and the best working pens in the WORLD!!!! (Dun dun DUNNNNNNNN!)  
  
But like always they were betrayed for one of the pupil's uncles was on the Examination Board and he give her the latest cheat sheets to the exams! And in an unused, secret janitor's cupboard the pupil (Jade) incepted the answers on a floppy so she was the only who could use it!  
  
After the Floppy of Doom (FOD) was created in the shadows, she went power hungry, started to build her own army.  
  
Now the teachers (especially the departments heads) at Oldie aren't good at remembering, or they are thought to be evil. So one person from every department head's class stole the answer paper floppy. But the hearts of the logical people were so easily corrupted, they fell in to darkness!  
  
The school was slowly falling under the control of Jade, so the others floppy bearers formed an army. The control of the school had long ago been stolen from the head master and the others had to free the school.  
  
So they sent their messenger to declare war on Jade! A war of .. Dodge Ball! _  
  
At the end of the school day every pupil went into the very, very large Games Hall. Good at one end of the hall and evil at the other end. Once every one had gotten a ball they wait of the whisper to be blown.  
  
They battled for ages, balls were flying all over the place, some people were hit in some very dodgy places but that's why it's called dodge ball or should I say dodgy ball.  
  
Victory was near. But the power of the FOD could not be undone! Then the leader of the band Chris charged at Jade but was hit on the head with her ball and fell down.  
  
Chris's younger brother Dave ran to his side! Just when it seemed that all hope was lost Dave, son of Davein now the new leader of the band picked up his brother's ball and his own and with the little strength he hit Jade in the stomach and then on the head!  
  
Jade was knocked out and defeated. Just then all the teachers knocked down the door and saw...thousands of pupils on the ground in pain! The teachers gave Jade and her army detention for the next few centuries!  
  
But before Jade was taken away Dave had pulled the FOD from her neck. He had the one chance to destroy evil forever but the heart of this bandleader was easily corrupted. He kept the FOD and used it.  
  
So one afternoon after school he went into a computer room, put the FOD in the computer's hard drive. But when he tried to open the file all the computers in school broke down! He tried to escape but a Science Teacher called the Mr Brian caught him. Dave's punishment was to be in the same detention as Jade! (Dun dun DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!)  
  
Mr Brian took the FOD and slowly he went mad for many years Mr Brian had the FOD. He started to table on people and tables so one day the men in the white coats came and took him away, but he give the FOD to his son. Soon his son turned just like him but it took a lot longer!  
  
But the FOD left him, but it got lost in the lost and found box. And there is stayed for years. History became legend and legend became myth. And what should not of be forgotten was lost!  
  
Until the FOD can to the hands of a new bearer. A girl who was looking for her necklace found it. It is time for art pupils to rule the fate of us all!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
to be continued later on!  
  
A/N So what do you think is it funny? Is it good? Is it understandable? You know what you must do! Review! Review!  
  
Next Chappie ~ Snow, snow go away! 


	2. Who is Who?

Teachers & HW is Evil But is Pupils & Floppies?  
  
Writer: I thought I would say who was the character in the story and what class they are from!!  
  
Disclaimer: Finally I own every one!  
  
~~Fellowship~~  
  
Dawn ~ Frodo ~ Art  
  
Joanne ~ Gandalf ~ RE  
  
Margaret ~ Merry ~ English  
  
Anne ~ Pippin ~ Maths  
  
Nita ~ Sam ~ HE  
  
Kelly ~ Legolas ~ Biology  
  
Erica ~ Aragorn ~ Music  
  
Jessica ~ Boromir ~ Science  
  
Aileen ~ Gimli ~ SE  
  
~~Elves~~  
  
Andrew ~ Elrond ~ Library  
  
Paul ~ Arwen ~ PE  
  
Jessica ~ Haldir ~ Geography  
  
Alice ~ Celeborn ~ Spanish  
  
Laura ~ Glorfindel ~ German  
  
Helen ~ Galadriel ~ Drama  
  
~~Others~~  
  
Martin ~ Butterbar ~ Food Skills  
  
Michael ~ Bilbo ~ French  
  
Cassie ~ Treebread ~ Physics  
  
Kay ~ Eomyn ~ Chemistry  
  
Faith ~ Smeagol ~ Accounts  
  
Ryan ~ Eomer ~ Business Management  
  
Jack ~ Theoden ~ Administration  
  
Peter ~ Faramir ~ Craft & Design  
  
John ~ Denethor ~ Graphic Communications  
  
~~Evil People~~  
  
Jade ~ Sauron ~  
  
Emma ~ Mouth of Sauron ~ History  
  
Ollie ~ Saruman ~ Modem Studies  
  
Nicola ~ Grima ~ Italian  
  
Shelob ~ Shelob ~ no subject  
  
Some people I hate ~ Nazgul ~ no subject  
  
Gemma ~ Witch King ~  
  
~~Places~~  
  
Shire ~ Art Classrooms (their all open area)  
  
Bag End ~ a small table in the art room  
  
Rivendale ~ Music department  
  
Bree ~ HE classroom  
  
Cardhras ~ the huts  
  
Moira ~ BIG Hall  
  
Lothlorien ~ Drama Hall  
  
Barad-dur ~ Girls unused bathroom  
  
Orthanc ~ Unused boys bathroom  
  
Helms Deep ~ Computing department  
  
Mount Doom ~ the secret janitors computer  
  
Golden hall ~ Accounts room  
  
Fangorn ~ Techie department  
  
Forbidden Place ~ History room  
  
Pelennor Field ~ Football fieldds  
  
Healing houses of gondor ~ Nurses office  
  
That's all the places I can think of that are important! See ya next chapter love ya bye!!!!! 


End file.
